Edible oils and fats such as soybean oil, rapeseed oil, corn oil, sesame oil and palm oil are excellent as heating mediums and are used for cooking such as baking, panfrying and frying fried foods, tempuras or the like. The oil and fat produces specific irritating odors (hereinafter, referred to as “cooked odors”) during cooking with heat. When the cooking with heat is carried out in factories or the like, the cooked odors are a relatively slight problem, while, when everyday dishes are cooked in a small space such as supermarket, the cooked odors can be a problem. Since the cases where the cooking is carried out inside of a small store, such as frying at a counter of convenience stores, are recently increasing, it is expected that the cooked odors are increasingly a problem in the future.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problem, conventionally, high-cost special oil and fat such as high oleic rapeseed oil which does not produce many odors has been mostly used. Further, reduction of cooked odors produced by ordinary oil and fat has been attempted. For example, JP 2002-84970 A discloses an oil and fat composition obtained by adding and dissolving an emulsifier in an amount of 0.1 to 0.5 parts by weight to an edible oil in an amount of 100 parts by weight. JP 2004-173614 A discloses an oil and fat composition obtained by adding an emulsifier with an average molecular weight of 345 or more in an amount of 0.005 to 5.0 parts by weight and a silicone resin in an amount of 0.1 to 10 ppm to an edible oil in an amount of 100 parts by weight. JP 11-127884 A discloses an oil and fat composition wherein cooked odors are reduced due to dispersion of lipolytic enzyme as powder to plant-derived oil and fat at 81 to 130° C. However, in these inventions, the addition of emulsifier or the like changes physical properties of the oil and fat, so that a use range of the oil and fat is limited.